Kingdra
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexcokalos=041 |evofrom=Seadra |gen=Generation II |species=Dragon Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Dragon |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |imweight=335.1 lbs. |metweight=152.0 kg |ability=Swift Swim Sniper |dw=Damp |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Dragon |body=05 |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Kingdra (Japanese: キングドラ Kingudora) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Kingdra resembles of a large, blue weedy sea dragon with two branch-like horns on its head and two pairs of flippers on each side with a yellow underbelly. Behavior It is said that Kingdra lives and sleeps at the bottom of the sea floor, at extreme depths that are otherwise devoid of life due to water pressure. It also usually hides in underwater caves. It is believed to create maelstroms by yawning. When a storm arrives, it is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey. When it comes to the surface, it creates a huge whirlpool with enough force to swallow ships. Special Abilities Kingdra can create massive whirlpools at the bottom of the sea. Its abilities are Sniper and Swift Swim. Evolution Kingdra evolves from Seadra when traded with a Dragon Scale. It is the final evolution of Horsea. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |'Dragon Pulse'|85|100|10|Dragon|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} |'Hydro Pump'|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} 5 |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Clever|2|3}} 9 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} |'Bubble'|40|100|30|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 17 |'Twister'|40|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|4|0}} 21 |'Bubble Beam'|65|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|2|3}} 26 |Focus Energy|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 31 |'Brine'|65|100|10|Water|Special|Tough|3|0}} 38 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 45 |'Dragon Pulse'|85|100|10|Dragon|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 52 |Dragon Dance|—|—|20|Dragon|Status|Cool|1|0}} 60 |'Hydro Pump'|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Anime * Molly's Kingdra * Christopher's Kingdra * Clair's Kingdra Manga * Clair's Kingdra * Silver's Kingdra * Juan's Kingdra * Mori's Kingdra Trivia * It is one of only two / Pokémon, the other being Palkia. * Kingdra is the only -type introduced in Generation II. * Kingdra is the only non-Legendary -type Pokémon not to be weak to -type. * Before Generation VI, Kingdra was only weak to other -types. * Kingdra is one of the 11 Generation II Pokémon that is an evolution of a Generation I Pokémon. Etymology Kingdra comes from king, dragon and hydra. Origin Kingdra is based on a weedy sea dragon (a type of seahorse with similar horns and fins to Kingdra). Its -type is a reference to the Japanese name for the seahorse (竜の落し子) which translates into "dragon's child". Its ability to shoot ink and water from its "beak" makes it similar to a cannon. It can be also inspired by Cariddi, a sea monster in the Greek mythology which creates huge whirlpools and seastorms. Gallery 230Kingdra OS anime.png 230Kingdra Dream.png 230Kingdra Pokemon Stadium.png 230Kingdra Pokemon Colosseum.png 230Kingdra Pokémon HOME.png Kingdra-GO.png Kingdra GO Shiny.png fr:Hyporoi Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon